


lonely again

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wanted to be hurt by him, I wanted to destroy her;





	lonely again

Sometimes when I was green I watched her because she was blue;

She looked like everything to me in those moments. The ocean, the sky – none could compare to her blues. She was soft in that way I wanted to touch her skin, soft in the way I wanted to grab and hold her. I yearned to dig my nails into her skin like I wanted to destroy her.

Sometimes when I was purple I watched him because he was red;

He looked like everything to me in those moments. Blood, roses – none could compare to his reds. He was harsh in that way I wanted to be hurt, hard in the way I wanted him to grab my heart of my chest and throw it on the ground. I yearned for his knife in my chest and his words to hurt me in a way I didn’t understand.

When I was yellow I felt nothing but shame and grief, because I was no longer green nor red I no longer had selfish desires I didn’t understand. When I was yellow I didn’t want to see, couldn’t see myself, because I had felt such feelings.


End file.
